


Red or White?

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 29 - WineIt had been a long week and all Alec wanted was to go home. Luckily, his husband has a bottle of wine waiting for him at home.Or the one where Alec and Magnus sit in the couch, drinking wine.





	Red or White?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the fact that there was no fic yesterday. I just couldn't bring myself to write anything.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one, though.

It had been a long, tough week, and all Alec wanted to do was get home to his husband. He wanted nothing other than to curl up on the couch with Magnus, but the day was taking forever to end. 

Alec had called Magnus a few hours ago, complaining about his day (because he's allowed to complain to his husband, thank you very much) and his darling husband, the man he loved more than anyone in the world, he reminded himself, had the audacity to laugh!

"You sound like you need cuddles and a drink, my darling." Magnus said, through his laughter. "Red or white?" 

Alec smiled at that. How was he ever meant to try and be mad at Magnus when he was always being so thoughtful?

"Surprise me." Alec said, in a soft voice. Magnus always had the best taste in wine, so he really wasn't worried about the outcome.

"Alright, my love. Just hang in there, and I'll see you in a few hours. I love you." Magnus said, and Alec cheered up instantly.

"I love you too, babe. See you later." Alec said, before they said goodbye and hung up. Alec looked at the time. Three hours and he would be home. He could do this.

-

As soon as he got off the phone with Alec, Magnus got up and pulled his coat on. He had to go down to the store to buy some wine for that evening.

His husband needed a relaxing evening, and that was what Magnus was going to give Alec. There was nothing Alec loved more than spending a Friday night curled up on the couch with Magnus, a glass of wine in his hand and a pizza on the coffee table in front of them.

At the store, Magnus found the perfect bottles of red and white wine, because why not get both. They could always save one of the bottles for another day. He then went to find some blueberry cheesecake ice-cream for them, and then made his way to the checkout, before heading home.

By the time Magnus arrived home, there was a little over an hour left and Alec would be home. Magnus ordered their pizza to be delivered just before Alec arrived.

-

When Alec opened the door of the loft that evening, he let out a deep sigh as the stress of the week left him. He was home, that was all that mattered.

Alec dropped his work things in their usual space by the door and made his way into the living room, knowing he'd find Magnus there.

As he had suspected, his husband was right there, on the couch. Magnus looked up when Alec walked in and held up a glass of red wine. Alec smiled as he walked towards the couch.

"Hey." Alec said, kissing Magnus softly, before taking the wine glass from him.

"Hello to you, too." Magnus said, a soft smile on his face. He went into Alec's arms happily when he opened them up for him.

They spent the rest of the evening on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms, drinking wine, eating pizza and ice-cream and just having the relaxing evening they both needed. There really wasn't anything Alec loved more than spending an evening like that with Magnus. That evening was perfect, and it was all thanks to his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
